Road to Wrestlemania Supershow 3/28/14
Note This is the last show before WrestleMania. I put extra effort into this show so please vote and promo. EVERYONE, please promo for WrestleMania if you can. RTWM Supershow *Promotional video for Wrestlemania plays. Alberto del Rio is shown winning the Royal Rumble, as is David Falcon winning the World Heavyweight Championship, then the video cuts to Michael Maverick defeating ADR at Glory Road. The camera cuts back to the ring where Heel Wolverine and Alex Davidson are standing* HW: '''Welcome to the Road to WrestleMania Supershow!!! Now, in less than a week, we will be on our way to the Emirates Stadium in London for Wrestlemania 5! This has been one hell of a road to Wrestlemania. We saw the returns of some of the WSE greats like The Hunter, The Enigmatic Creature, and Rated Peep Superstar. We saw the birth of new main eventers in the likes of Alberto del Rio, Michael Maverick, and David Falcon. And, we may see the end of one of the most decorated WSE superstars, Phantom. But, Wrestlemania is an event for fun. '''AD: Fun, you've got that right Heel. And what better way to have fun than music? Eminem and Imagine Dragons, who supplied the theme music for WrestleMania 5; Survival and Radioactive respectively, will be performing live! But now, let's talk about tonight. We have a huge stacked card here for all of you. And our main event, the challenge laid about by the World Heavyweight Champion David Falcon, will be the WHC himself taking on The Undertaker, with the winner's match going on last at Wrestlemania! *The Vortex's theme hits as they come down to the ring to a mixed reaction, HW and AD exit the ring. Nexus grabs a mic and begins shaking his head as he speaks* Nexus: You know your roster has other members right? The Undertaker and David Falcon aren't all you have. Proxinator: That's right! People always overlook us, The Vortex. Not only am I the current Hardcore, and future World, champion, but I am on my way to becoming one of the biggest names this company has to offer. And my friends here are definitely going to walk out of Mania with the MITB briefcase. You see, it's easy to rely on the past, but the future is where the power is. Don't ignore the Vortex. *TEC's music plays as he comes down to the ring to a huge pop* TEC: See Proxinator, the problem with that is that you're unfit to carry this company the way people like I have. I dominated during my run back in WSE. And guess what, I'm back to dominate again. Once I win the Money in the Bank Briefcase and walk out of Wrestlemania as a guaranteed future World Champion, you'll see why The Enigmatic Creature is the best this company has to offer. *The Hunter's theme plays as he comes down to the ring to a chorus of cheers* Hunter: It doens't matter what any of you say! *crowd pops* The Hunter is what this company has to offer. I am a former two time World Champion, Money in the Bank winner, and I'm going to do it again. No Vortex or Enigmatic Creature is going to stop me. And if anyone thinks they're going to stop me, they're dead wrong. Now, CAN YOU SMELLLLL WHAT THE HUNTER IS COOKING!!!! *The crowd goes nuts as The Hunter drops the mic and begins to exit the ring, but Dexter and Prox pull him back and begin beating him down. Nexus moves over to TEC, but TEC takes him down with a swinging neckbreaker. The Hunter pushes Dexter away, but Prox takes him down with a stiff right. Jason T comes down to the ring and begins attacking Hunter too. Harry Kreuzer comes down to the ring and evens out the odds. Harry, Hunter, and TEC stare down The Vortex until Lestat's music hits. He comes from behind and takes down Harry, and an all out brawl erupts again until Manik comes to the save. Heel Wolverine comes out and demands that the brawl stops. HW announces the first match as the two sides go to their corners* Match 1: The Vortex (Nexus, Dexter Hazard), Jason T, and Lestat w/ Proxinator vs The Enigmatic Creature, Harry Kreuzer, The Hunter, and Manik *A video plays showing the career accomplishments of Cult of Personality. COP is announced as the second Class of 2014 HOF entrant. The camera cuts back to the ring where Punker is standing with the Intercontinental Championship* Punker: Since my debut into the NWC at the Royal Rumble, I've been able to catch on in popularity and become one of the most over superstars there are. I know I am only the Intercontinental Champion, but I have a huge match with two huge stars at Wrestlemania. Rated Peep Superstar and Austin Henderson are great and all, but WM is my time to prove that I am capable of being the next big thing. And I'm going to prove that tonight when I take on Alberto del Rio. *ADR's music plays as he comes down to the ring. The bell rings and the match begins* Match 2: Punker 2K14 vs Alberto del Rio *A promotional video for the United States Championship match plays The camera cuts back to Kyle Smith standing in the ring* Kyle: 'Earl Cox... you've been silent. Are you scared? Stunned? Biding your energy for Wrestlemania? It doesn't matter. I'll admit, you are one impressive competitor, but I am a man with a mission, and a man with a mission is no easy obstacle to overcome. Once I defeat you at Wrestlemania and retain my championship, you'll be looking at a free man. '*Earl Cox comes down to the ramp* Cox: The reaper chooses when he wishes to speak. He chooses to speak now. Kyle, Kyle, Kyle. You think you're special because you have this demon in you? I HAVE HUNDREDS. HUNDREDS OF VOICES AND DEMONS AND DEVILS GUIDING ME AND SHOWING ME THE WAY. *laughs* I AM THE REAPER. I AM THE EATER OF WORLDS. KYLE SMITH, at Wrestlemania, you may think you're on your way to freedom, but I will be the jail cell that you just won't be able to escape... and once I defeat you at Wrestlemania, my demons will only become stronger. *WWCMP and Austin Henderson make their way down to the ring* Match 3: 'Kyle Smith and WWE Champion CM Punk vs Earl Cox and Austin Henderson '*Michael Mavericks theme plays as he comes down to the ring* MM: David may have knocked me off on Raw, but that was his mistake. Let him build as much momentum as he wants, because that will only make my Wrestlemania victory so much sweeter. But tonight, I'm up against a long time rival. PHANTOM. Phantom, tonight I'll actually be rooting for David Falcon, because I won't allow your ego to get in the way of my Wrestlemania. I will go on last at Wrestlemania, and Wrestlemania will end with me holding up the WHC in a sea of confetti. *Phantom's theme hits as he comes out to a mixed reaction* Phantom: Actually, David Falcon is no match for The Undertaker, similarly like you're going to be no match for me. You're just another jobber I'll have to take care of on my quest to end the streak. You may be deluded enough to believe you'll win, but going on last? You're hilarious. Wrestlemania will end with ME, ME. I'll be standing over the fallen Undertaker with my hands in the air, because once I WIN, you'll be looking at the immortal legend, Phantom. Match 4: Phantom vs Michael Maverick *A promotional video for the NWC Championship match plays. The camera cuts back to the ring. TUO's music hits as he comes out to a mixed reaction* TUO: 'It's special really. You know, competing in a place like this, showing your talent, proving how good you really are. On the other hand, it's very special to me because in this ring, I will be defending my NWC Championship. I heard what you had to say Aaron. And you know? I agree. I agree with the fact that you have always been the second-rate guy in WSE, that you never 'the guy'. I agree that people got their chances at the main event despite you being here since day one but do you want to know what that all happened to you? Because you were never good enough. You were never good enough for the WSE World Heavyweight Championship OR the WSE Championship. As a matter of fact, lets go back in time shall we? Summerslam 2012. We both faced Phantom for the WSE Championship and it ended in draw. So did our next match. Halloween Bash, last man standing match. I beat you to win the championship. And back then, I was still relatively new in WSE. It wasn't even a year and I won the world title. And lets talk about your early career a bit. You say you've been in WSE since the very first day and how long did it take you to even GET a world title shot? 2 years? If I remeber correctly, the first time you competed for the World Title was at Wrestlemania 2 and you fell to The Undertaker. Lets flash forward to Wrestlemania IV last year. Daniel Moxley vs The Undertaker. Outcome: The Undertaker won. Yet again Aaron, yet again you failed at beating The Undertaker. You choked. Don't you see a pattern here? You just keep losing at Wrestlemania. And I know I'm not any better at Mania either, I've lost 2 times in a row now and last year I lost the WSE Championship but I sure as hell don't plan on losing it this year. But the difference between me and you is that I don't make fake promises. You promised you'd beat The Undertaker last year but you couldn't. You were confident you'd get the job done and you couldn't do it. You went throught a character change, you even changed your name, you became more sadistic and ruthless. You become that type of guy who doesn't give a shit about anyone or anything and in times like this, the I don't give a shit attitude can get you far but in your case, it didn't. I, on the other hand, didn't promise I'd beat Samir at WM. I just went out there, gave my best but Samir was the better man that night. And now you're telling me there's people in the back who don't believe you have what it takes to get it done in a high pressure situation. And yes, I am one of them. How could I not be when you had so many opportunities to be someone and you failed? Back in 2012, when I was given the ball, I ran with it. I ran very far with it. I won the WSE title and held it for nearly 5 months. Obstacles were thrown in front of me and I overcame them. You of all people should be the last to talk about being in the high pressure situation. I was in that situation since the day I joined WSE. Do you have any idea how much pressure there's on the new people that debut for a company? Management and the fans expect not 100 but 200% from them. They have high hopes for them just like they had for me and even though some fail, some succeed like myself. Drago himself mentored me. One of the all time greats saw something in me that very few people did and I didn't disappoint him. He trusted in me and I capitalized on his advices and I became what I am today--- '*RPS's music hits as he comes out to a big pop* RPS: PLEASE SHUT UP. You crybaby! Honestly, stop bitching, go out at Wrestlemania, and prove to us that your words aren't the meaningless garbage they are. TUO: Watch your mouth! You're talking to the NWC Champion! RPS: And you're looking at the future NWC Champion. Don't worry, once Wrestlemania comes and goes around, I WILL, be coming after that championship. Watch your back. Match 5: The Ultimate Opportunist vs Rated Peep Superstar *A video plays showing Dragoontri's career achievements. Drago is announced as the final entrant into the 2014 NWC Hall of Fame. The lights go out. The Undertaker's theme plays, and when the lights come on, he is in the ring with a deep purple fog around him* UT: 'Wise words from the owner of this company, Phantom, you do have an interesting usage of words to describe your hatred towards me. Unfortunately for you, I feed on people's hatred. It's what keeps me alive. Without hatred, I can't survive in this pitiful world of yours, Phantom. After all, this world is yours. You effectively built the debris of WSE to re-create the world of professional wrestling. In the process of doing so, you have created this dillusional world of Phantom. Everything must go according to rules and regulations of Phantom. Now, he sees my streak as something not in his rule book. He wants it to be exterminated from NWC forever. Phantom said it clearly that he hated me to the end of the world. Hate is indeed a strong word. If you put it with "the end of the world", it became more powerful which I thrived. Phantom, you doesn't seem to understand this after all this years. I don't care if you hate me because I don't feel any sign of emotions. My emotions disappeared after you retired a good friend of mine. Cult of Personality. You retired him because of you hate how he run WSE in my absence? Is it because his thinking was far more superior to yours? Or are you jealous that he has won 3 world title where you have won only 2? It looks that you were jealous of him that you decided it's best if you RETIRED him. So that you can run WSE briefly under the terror of Phantom. This incident makes me lose every bit of my emotions. Phantom, you turned me into this darkness lonely piece of shit. I had given my revenge back by ending your World Heavyweight Championship reign at Summerslam but that isn't the end of the chapter. In fact, it's just the tip of the iceberg. Revenge is best served cold. My path for revenge will not end until I have your career ended. That will be the ultimate revenge for me to execute. That is the sole reason why I came back to NWC. To give you the final judgment for your sins you have committed. This may look harsh to you but I need to do this. Satan will give your ultimatum once you loses at Wrestlemania. Be it, you will burn in the fierry depths of hell or you will be executed immediately. It doesn't concern me. All I am here is to give you the judgment for all your sins. Yes, Phantom. No one likes me. After all, why would they like a goth-looking human being who worship Satan over God? No human being will do that except me. I only believe in darkness. I can see things which no one can see in the dark. And in the dark, I see your soul. A scared, conflicted, tormented, troubled and lonely soul. You act all confident and strong in front of me but in reality, you are scared. Worried that I will end your career, Phantom? I admit that you have a good run in WSE but are you willing to put your short career in NWC to an end? Shouldn't you be doing anything else? I gave you a chance to cancel this match but you rebutted with a confident NO. You got the balls to say no. I admire your courage for standing up for ............something which you will regret for the rest of your life. For the last 2 weeks, you have been running away when I tried to attack you. Maybe you want to play mind games with the Dead one? I particularly don't care one bit about that. No silly mind games of you can torment me. However, at Wrestlemania, you will not run away. Because I am giving you this last offer. Take your tails between your legs and cancel this match. OR. Fight me inside Hell in a Cell Last Man Standing match. What will be your choice, Phantom? One choice will lead you to the light where your career will continue on. Another choice will drag you down to eternal darkness which your career will end for good. Think about it Phantom. Your decision would ultimately affect Wrestlemania. Will it be your career or your ego? '*David Falcon's music plays as he comes down to a mixed reaction from the crowd* David: SPEAKING OF EGO. Oh god, can we get some light in here please? Thank you. Now, Undertaker, we all know how big Phantom's ego is, but if he's a shriveled dick, your ego compared to his is mandingo! Now enough with the phallic jokes. You may think your match matters a lot, but we all know that the most important achievement in this company is my World Championship. SO, after I'm done kicking your ass here tonight, I will main event Wrestlemania, and the show WILL end with me holding up the WHC. Main Event: DON'T VOTE: 'David Falcon vs The Undertaker '*During the match, David Falcon is setting up for the Talon's Pick, but before he locks it in, Michael Maverick jumps into the ring and nails David with the Irish Kiss. The referee calls for the bell and David Falcon wins by disqualification. Michael begins beating down David Falcon until ADR comes out for the save. ADR throws Michael into the corner and begins fighting with him there. David Falcon calls their attention to The Undertaker, and the three turn and begin attacking him. Earl Cox runs down to the ring and makes the save for The Undertaker, but is overpowered. Undertaker manages to fight out and take down Michael and David, while Earl Cox takes down ADR. Kyle Smith comes from behind the ring and nails the Reality Check on Cox, before getting chokeslammed by The Undertaker.Phantom runs down to the ring and takes The Undertaker down, beating him down. Everyone starts to get up, and Phantom, David, Kyle, Michael, and ADR stand against Undertaker and Cox. David lowblows Michael and throws him over the rope, while Earl Cox takes Phantom down with a Mother Mary. ADR goes for The Undertaker, but he hits a chokeslam on ADR, then one on Kyle Smith. David hits Undertaker over the head with the WHC and throws him over the top rope, before doing the same to Earl Cox. David poses with the WHC until TUO comes out to the ramp, holding the NWC Championship up. WWE Champion CM Punk comes from behind and hits the package piledriver on TUO. The show ends with David in the ring standing with the WHC, and WWCMP on the ramp*